


getting closer

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [8]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	getting closer

After breakfast Loki and Thor walk through the streets of the village, Loki completely centered on you and Thor follows him closely.

"And? Can you feel her?" he asked eventually.

"I do not know, sometimes I think so but it is very vague." Loki replies.

Loki suddenly grabs a passerby's arm and turns him towards him.

"I am looking for a woman, slightly smaller than me, h/c hair, y/c eyes, have you seen her?"

"No man." says the man a little indignant and walks away.

"Allow me." Thor says.

He walks over to a group of people, and when he has their attention, he gives the same description, but they all shake their heads.

"Why don't you ask the owner of the diner." says one of them.

He points to a diner which lies on the edge of the village with large glass windows.

"They often see everything that happens and who comes along."

"Thank you."

Thor turns around and sees that Loki is already halfway down the street, not caring about the honking cars have to drive around him and sometimes have to stop completely. Thor runs to him and grabs him by the shoulder.

"Let me do the talking, you will just scare them."

Loki clenches his fists, but he knows that his brother is right, in his haste to find you, he would prefer to turn everything inside out and yeel at everyone untill he knows where you are. Thor walks in before Loki and to his relief there are only a few people in the diner. Three tables are occupied and there are two older men at the bar. Behind the bar is an elderly woman cleaning glasses and Thor walks up to her with Loki close behind.

"Good morning, ma'am."

"Good morning," she says, "can I get you anything?"

"No, we are looking for someone about this size, h/c hair, y/c eyes, probably in the company of a number of men."

The woman shakes her head, but Loki sees the two men look up and he takes a step in their direction.

"What do you know?" he says.

The men look at each other and then back at Loki and then to Thor.

"We do not want to get involved in anything." says one of them.

"No one has to know that the information is coming from you, if you know anything I beg of you to speak."

"Three days ago, I saw something coming out of the desert." he says and nods his head towards the desert.

"What, what did you see?" Loki says.

He takes a step closer and he feels how Thor grabs his wrist.

"A van, white, no windows in the rear window. Drove north. Rumor has it that men in such vans sometimes recruit young girls and women."

"What is recruit?" Loki asks.

"Recruitment means, recruiting people, usually involuntary, to get them to do things they do not want to do themselves, cleaning, wash clothes, cooking dinner."

"Do you know of who this van is?" Loki asks, who can barely hold himself in check.

"No, but I have seen the driver," he hesitates and looks at his friend.

"Please, that woman was my love, my life, someone has taken her away from from me, I only want her back, I just....she has never been away from....she does not know anyone here, she is probarly scared."

Thor is surprised by the soft tone in which he speaks and looks at the men intently.

"He seems to work for several manors, the girls he recruits he sells to the lords of certain manors."

"You know which?"

The man shakes his head and looks at Loki apologetically.

"But I know that he takes them to some house outside of town to approve them."

"What does that mean?"

"They see if they are fit to work as a housemaid, that they are healthy, that sort of things."

"And after that? Where do they take them?"

"I don't know, different manors. But if you follow the road to the north you'll get to the house where they approve the woman, you can't miss it, it has a huge fence around the garden and a gate with an alarm, you could start there."

"Thank you." Loki says.

They turn around to walk away when one of the men stand up.

"I hope you find her." he calls after him.

Loki throws the man a smile over his shoulder and then they're back outside.

"Come, the North is this way." says Thor.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next day you stand before the mirror and look at the wound that Les you gave you, it's a small cut, and luckily it stopped bleeding, you walk back into the bedroom and look at your bed, the pillowcase has a blood smudge and you wonder how you get it outside unseen. You sigh and take the pillowcase and you sneak across the hall trying to get it outside unseen. You have the knob of the door in your hand and want to turn it when suddenly the pillowcase is pulled out of your hand. Startled, you turn around and look straight into the eyes of Jane.

"Is that blood?" she asks.

"Jane, I ..."

"Is this from you pillowcase?"

You look around and fidgets some with your hands.

"Come with me." she says.

She pushes you outside and takes you to the container behind the house. She throws the pillowcase away and then pulls you behind the container.

"Who does this?" she asks.

You look around her to the house, but Jane grabs your chin between her fingers and turns your face towards her.

"Answer me." she says sternly.

"I can not ..."

"Yes you can and you will." she says.

"You will not believe me."

"Try me."

"Les."

"Les? He did this?" Jane asks and her eyes are astonishing.

"I told you you would not believe me!"

You're trying to get out of her hold but she grabs your shoulders and pushes you into the shed.

"I'm not saying I do not believe you, just .....I....as long as I can remember Les has been here, and he has never touched one of the girls."

"He touched me." you say softly, and you look away.

"How long?"

"Since I'm here, he sneaks into my bedroom every night and ......." you do not get it over your lips and you squeeze your eyes shut.

"He does more than abuse you, does he not?"

You nod and Jane's eyes show compassion now, she puts her arms around you and presses you against her. You can not keep the tears inside and let everything go. She lets you cry patiently and when you start to hiccup she looks at you.

"We need to do something." she says.

"What then, I tried last night to do something and this is the result." you say, pointing at your wound.

"You were alone last night, I will not leave you alone tonight."

"Do you think we can take him together?"

"I do not know, but I will not allow him to cause you more pain than he has already giving you, okay?"

You nod and wipe away your tears.

"Good, come, we must return before they miss us."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When they have walked for some time and the small town disappears into the distance, they see the sort of house that the man described, without realizing it Loki begins to walk faster to faster. About 100 meters away Thor grabs his shoulder and stops him.

"What?"

He rudely pulls apart from his brother and walks backwards to the house while he defiantly looks at Thor.

"What are you going to do? Beat everyone up untill someone tells you where y/n is."

"If necessary, why not?"

"You do not even know how many there are. Whether they have weapons and what weapons."

"Weapons? We are Gods, their weapons are useless against us."

"That may be true but I think we should be careful."

"That is very unlike you." Loki replies.

"I know, but this is a special case. What if they know where she is and they warn them that there are two men looking for her? What if they move her?"

Suddenly Loki stands still and looks at him.

"No, they must not do that."

"Exactly."

"How are we supposed to get in?"

Thor looks at the house and walks closer with Loki on his heels.

"We can pretend to be wealthy lords who are looking for a housemaid?" he suggests.

"That may work. But how does that help us to find out where she is?"

"It does not, but it could give us the time to walk around a bit and look for things."

"You know brother, sometimes you surprise me." Loki says, laughing, and he walks towards the gate.

Thor walks after him and at the gate they stand still and look at it.

"Now what?" asks Thor.

"How should I know?" Loki replies.

"Can I help you?" they suddenly hear.

Both look up and see a man standing, looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh, well, that remains to be seen," Loki says and steps forward,"we, uh, just moved here, me and my brother, we inherited our late father and mother's house and seeing it is quite large and we are both not very.....how do you say.....fond of cleaning we thought that we would get ourselves a housemaid."

"And what makes you think we can help you with that?" the man says and crosses his arms across his chest.

"A friend told us, a very wealthy influential friend." Loki answers.

The man hesitates and looks back at the house, then he walks to the side and presses a button and the fence opens up. He beckens them to walk through and once inside the fence closes again.

"Go to the house and ask for James."

Both Thor and Loki nod and walk towards the manor. Once there Loki looks over his shoulder to the man who is gone again and then turn to the door. He tries it and to his pleasure the door opens. He peeks inside and when he sees no one he slowly steps inside and lets Thor in. 

"What now? Do we split up?" Thor asks.

"I think that is better, why don't you go upstairs and I will look around here." Loki whispers.

Thor nods and walks towards the stairs while Loki wanders into the hallway. When Loki has been in almost all the chambers downstairs, and has almost been seen a few times. He has almost given up to find anything that will lead him to you. In one of the last chambers he walks to the desk and opens all drawers, nothing, then he wants to open the last one but it's locked. He looks around but sees no key. He grabs the handle and gives it a jerk, the drawer is groaning from its scabbard and he sees a leather-bound folder. He pulls it out and opens it, as soon as he sees it, he knows he has found what he was looking for. There are descriptions of women, their approximate weight, age, when they have come and when they were sold-on and what matters most to him; to whom they were sold, with name and address. He quickly seeks between the papers until he sees your description. He grabs the paper and looks at it, his eyes are going over the words, again and again and for the first time since they have taken you away from him, he feels something of relief coming over him. 

"I'm coming for you, my darling, just hold on for me it little longer,"he says and lets his finger slide over the paper,"it will not be much longer before I have your in my arms again where you belong."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After you and Jane are back in the house you begin work, now Jane knows what Les does to you every evening it makes you feel a little better. When above everything is clean you walk into the kitchen while Jane disposes the garbage outside in the container. You put away the cleaningstuff and then wash your hands in the sink, suddenly hands appear beside your body and a body presses itself against you. You stiffen.

"That was a long conversation at the barn." you suddenly hear in your ear.

"I .... my cut opened, I did not want anyone to see it so I went outside, Jane found me there and helped me." you say quickly, hoping that he believes you.

He pushes you tighter against the counter and you feel how he presses his hips against your buttocks, you shudder when you feel that he is already half hard.

"That nice body of yours is making me so fucking hard so fucking fast, I can not wait until tonight, until I can feel your tight pussy around me again."

Suddenly he's gone but you're so scared that you do not dare to turn around. When you feel a hand on your shoulder your shrink.

"Y/N?" 

You recognize the voice of Jane and turn around to look at her, Jane can see the terrified look in your eyes and takes a step towards you.

"He was here, was he not?" she says.

You merely nod and look around the kitchen.

"From now on I am not going to leave you alone any more." she says firmly.

She takes your hand and puts you down at the table, she grabs a cart on wheels and place a bucket, some water and detergent in it.

"The master will have visitors tonight, not much, a man or four so we are going to clean the room properly, come." she says.

You walk ahead of her into the room and you both start at one end and work towards each other. Jane makes sure that she can always see you. When you are almost done, you see out of your corner of the eye that the dining room gets decorated by the housekeepers and that the table is made ready. When you're done with the room, you also quickly clean the hall and then you walk back to the kitchen to store everything. The cook is already busy with the food and she give you and Jane something before you go upstairs to eat in Jane's room. After dinner you walk to your room to pack your blanket and pillow and take them to Jane's room.

"What do you think he will do when he realizes I am not there." you whisper.

"I don't know, hoping he goes back to his room I guess."

"What if he comes here?" you say and look at her.

"Why would he come here?" Jane asks not understanding.

"He saw us, outside at the shed. I told him some lie but I don't think he believed me."

Jane puts down her plate and takes your hand.

"Hé, it's okay, I will not let him hurt you."

You look up at her and smile.

"Thank you Jane, for everything." you say.

"Sure," she moves back and leans against the wall."so, what brought you out here?" she asks.

"What?"

"What brought you here? To work as a servant."

"They took me."

"Who took you?"

"Some men, they took me to a house and gave me this dress, then the next day they brought me here." you explain.

Jane looks at you with a look of disbelief and you understand that she had no idea that anything like this happened.

"Why?"

"Because, I was in love with the wrong men or rather, the wrong man fell in love with me. His father did not agree and made sure I got here. "

"That's terrible." Jane says disgustedly.

"Yes, that it is but he promised me that he would come for me."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, I believe him," you say, a little upset because Jane doubts him,"he loves me, and I love him, I'm sure he will do anything to find me. He will come for me., I know he will."

"I am sure he will, I hope he does." Jane says and smiles at you.


End file.
